Quimera
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Two-Shot. Ino siempre se arriegaba por nadar contra la marea. Provocación, casi un desafío.


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de ésta historia, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El resto corre por mi cuenta._ ¡Hola! Bien, aquí les traigo un pequeño fic de dos capítulos, que podríamos llamar un Two-Shot. Comencé a escribir éste fic desde hace un mes aproximadamente, pues la idea me tenía inquieta, no sabía para donde girar el trama, al principio sólo quería un fic de nuestro Genma. Pero dandole vueltas al asunto, asimilando la personalidad de nuestro ninja, por fin tuve ésta idea. Claro, acompañado de una linda kunoichi que nos presente un panorama semi-romántico. Aquí les dejo leer, que tengan un buen día y... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD y Próspero Año Nuevo!

* * *

**Quimera**

* * *

Una mujer detrás de su escritorio se tocó la sien con los dedos, cerrando con pesar los ojos. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus labios. El aire se tornó pesado, si desde esa misma mañana lo estaba, ahora ya no cabía para más. Apostó que la ley de Murphy se estaba ensañando con ella por sólo una cuestión; ser demasiado permisiva. Se talló la sien para apaciguar el dolor de jaqueca.

—¡No quiero a ése idiota cerca de mí!

El aullido que soltó la rubia Yamanaka le retumbó en los oídos. Ése día había comenzado demasiado ajetreado; muchos cambios de planes, infortunios, imprevistos de última hora. Y ahora, no contaba con que tenía que escuchar los desplantes de la mentalista también.

—Deja de quejarte Ino, es una orden no un menú de opciones — lo dijo con voz suave, era lo más que podía hacer ahora. No estaba en sus planes comenzar una treta con la muchacha ahora que todo parecía venirse abajo, sólo quería deshacerse de ella lo más plácidamente que se pudiese. Si afuera hubiesen estallado una bomba nuclear, ya poco le estaría preocupando debido a la bomba que retozaba en su cabeza.

En cambio la rubia con el seño arrugado mantenía ese fastidio en los ojos. Si su fuerte era el intimidar a las personas con su insistente mirada, ésta vez no le estaba funcionando. La mujer frente a ella parecía no tomar importancia a sus quejas, parecía más ausente y tranquila de lo normal. La chica notó entonces que no iba a recibir mucha compasión de ese lado. Hizo una mueca tortuosa y se tiró sobre una silla.

Definitivamente, ese día no era un día cualquiera. Todo había comenzado esa mañana, cuando llegó a la oficina de su jefa, Tsunade. Entró, como sólo ella lo hacía, sin tocar la puerta. Ya había aprendido que si esperaba a que la voluptuosa rubia le diera el pase antes, iba a ser después de que despertara sobresaltada de su escritorio o después de que escondiera esa botellita de Sake en algún lugar de su cuerpo. En fin, ese día como cualquier otro entró al despacho para encontrar una silla vacía. La mujer no se había presentado a trabajar, y ya eran las ocho de la mañana.

En un segundo ordenó a dos ANBU a buscarla a su casa. Ya se estaba imaginando el estado de la sannin, pero prefirió que alguien se encargara de ella y que se ahorrara sus explicaciones. Así lo creyó prudente. Fue entonces que el shinobi a cargo de la Hokage regresó para avisar que la poderosa mujer se encontraba en cama en el hospital contagiada de un extraño virus, que la tenía inmóvil. Ese había sido un inconveniente bastante complicado. No podía hacer nada más, que encargarse del trabajo que la gran maestra curandera le había dejado. Qué ironía.

Y el encargarse del trabajo de la frondosa rubia, incluía formar los equipos de misiones de ese día, más no creía que atender los asuntos de las misiones, envolvía que tenía que soportar a otra rubia más joven con su dramática actitud de víctima en un cruel suceso.

—Shizune-sempai, tú no eres como Lady Tsunade, yo sé que tú si me comprenderías. Entiendo que tengas que asignarme a un compañero ninja, pero… ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser ése idiota? ¿No puede ser alguien más? ¡Por favor! —los ojos de la rubia reclamaban piedad, algún indicio de la médico para que la salvara de tener que viajar con ese hombre que no soportaba ni a diez metros cerca.

—No hay nadie más para ésta misión, Ino.

—¿Y Shikamaru?

—Está ocupado en otra misión dentro de la aldea.

—¿Y Chōji?

—Ocupado también.

—Ah, ¿Y Neji Hyūga? — a éste último lo mencionó con una sugestiva sonrisa entre los labios.

—¡Ino! —exclamó la morena poniéndose de pie y golpeando con las palmas de la mano su pequeño escritorio, exasperada de la muchacha que no se cansaba de renegar, ésta a su vez se estremeció con el rotundo tono que usó la mayor —, ésta misión es muy delicada, hay un civil que está imposibilitado para caminar a un hospital y necesita ayuda médica de inmediato, te asigné a ti porque sé que eres un buen elemento ¡y no esperaba que te quejaras de una manera tan egoísta! —la rubia contuvo el aliento, su facciones se tensaron. Shizune creyó que había entendido todo, suavizando así el tono de su voz — de todas formas, Aoba-san no es un mal tipo como tú lo crees.

—¡Eso lo dices porque no has tenido que soportar su acoso sexual! —objetó la Yamanaka volviendo a su desencajada actitud encrespada.

Shizune ya no sabía qué hacer; rodó los ojos y con fastidio se dejó caer en la silla.

La rubia mentalista cruzó los brazos por el pecho, haciendo un puchero con los labios, en berrinche. Ella sabía por qué se quejaba tanto de ese flacucho y estúpido cuervo. Ella era una chica linda, sabía que algunos hombres la miraban por un poco más de tiempo al que normalmente se ve a alguien que camina por la calle, pero ese tipejo hacía más que acosarla. Era un depravado, que no debería estar cerca de las muchachas jóvenes y bonitas como ella. Recordó esa vez en una misión que tuvieron que compartir juntos; mientras ambos se escondían detrás de un árbol de un grupo de ninjas de otra aldea, ése idiota estúpidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para pegar la cara justo detrás de su oreja olfateándole el cabello. Lo recordó como el día en que casi los matan al ser descubiertos, debido a una sarta de golpes y gritos furiosos que no dejaban de llamarlo _pervertido_.

Y era algo que Ino siempre había detestado.

Encontraba a esos hombres persistentes -que babeaban las banquetas al verla pasar-, totalmente desagradables. ¿Qué no podían ser sus miradas más sutiles y amables? Si pretendían que ella se diera cuenta de su interés por conocerla, no era necesario que lo mostraran de esa forma tan vulgar y obscena. Miradas soeces, piropos lascivos. No dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Ino sabía cual era su tipo. Estaba más que claro para ella que le gustaba ese tipo de hombres misteriosos e indescifrables, esos que ocultaban cierto enigma en la mirada, aún con algún ademán de coquetería de su parte, no caían fácilmente. Lo había notado desde hacia un buen rato. Tal vez era su maldición, pero así era y no lo podía evitar. La miraban andar, y la podían observar por cierto tiempo prolongado, pero eso no le decía nada; nunca podía interpretar esos impenetrables ojos que se posaban en ella. Sin deseo, sin lujuria, sólo una mirada profunda, aguda, casi una gélida mirada. Interpretar una señal como esa, era todo un reto para ella.

Era algún tipo de cliché, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Encontraba a esos chicos extremadamente atractivos, a la vez casi intocables. Y el vivo ejemplo de ello era su afición por el ninja renegado de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke; o el ex-raíz que parecía ocultar más de un millón de secretos en esa enigmática mirada, Sai.

Pero no cabía en su cabeza que Aoba, ese espantapájaros de hombre la rondara. Sólo no lo soportaba.

Desde afuera, alguien tocó la puerta.

La morena abrió los ojos pesadamente. Quien sea que fuera, deseaba que entrara ya y le ayudara a sacar a la obstinada rubia, que no parecía moverse para irse hasta lograr su objetivo. ¿Desde cuándo las órdenes de un superior, se volvían un menú de apelaciones? ¡Un fastidio para quien le soportara!

—Adelante— ordenó la médico desde su asiento.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y detrás apareció un castaño con su característico palillo entro los dientes. Shizune alzó la vista y suspiró extenuada, creyó que el hombre presente no le iba a servir mucho de ayuda para sacar a la mentalista de su oficina. El hombre presente se distinguía por ser tan tranquilo, hablaba poco y parecía poco interesado en meterse en líos ajenos.

—Genma-san, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —la morena seguía con el semblante cansado.

El castaño se detuvo justo al lado de la rubia y extendió una carpeta con documentos sobre el escritorio.

—Sólo traía el reporte de la última misión del equipo, es todo.

La rubia lo miró de reojo, con curiosidad. Lo conocía, no muy a fondo pero sabía quien era. Era un buen elemento, era un _Jounnin_. Pero pocas veces lo había analizado con peculiaridad. El tipo no llamaba mucho la atención, pero tampoco era un don nadie. Ino reparó en la ropa que llevaba, en sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, en su rostro totalmente desinteresado…

—¡Ino!

—¿Ah? — volvió la mirada a la castaña, saliendo de su ilusión —¿Me decías algo Shizune-sempai?

Shizune volvió a rodar los ojos, ¿Qué pensaba esa muchacha? — Olvídalo.

Genma sólo lo dirigió una corta mirada de reojo a la chica a su lado, percatándose de su presencia, por no ser descortés y volvió la atención a la Superior frente a él.

—¿Me necesitará para algo más? —irrumpió el silencio.

—No Genma-san, puede retirarse. En cualquier caso que pueda presentarse se le volverá a llamar.

—Gracias.

El castaño hizo una reverencia. Ino no perdió detalle, cuando se incorporó y se dio vuelta hacia ella para marcharse, le clavó la mirada. Él reparó en ella, más por cordialidad que por curiosidad. El contacto de ambos ojos, unos aguamarinas y los otros pardos, sólo duró dos segundos. Él caminó directo a la puerta y abandonó a las mujeres a su espalda.

La Yamanaka le siguió y no lo perdió de vista hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Una insinuante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rosados. El abatimiento de minutos atrás se había dispersado. Las cosas seguían igual, por el lado que lo viera no iba poder doblegar la voluntad de Shizune, ésta no iba a darle por su lado.

—Ino, no puedo seguir insistiendo, ya casi es la hora de partida y ya deberías estar en la puerta principal, Aoba estará esperando —una súplica más, pero ya no quería tenerla allí.

—Está bien, pero para la próxima le escribiré una carta a Lady Tsunade, pidiéndole absoluta restricción de ese tipo hacia mí —sopló, con dramatismo —hay mejores prospectos, pero me toca el peor.

La rubia se dio la media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

¿Era idea suya o la Yamanaka por fin después de tanta algarabía había aceptado la orden sin refunfuñar? Bien, al parecer la chica sí tenía un límite. Le tomó por sorpresa, pero le agradó, al parecer la prescencia de Genma si había ayudado un poco y no pasó lo que ella pensó al principio.

Genma.

Sí, él había llegado y también había pillado a Ino observándolo con cautela...

Le pareció que algo como un switch se encendió en su cabeza alertandola a lo más incorrecto.

No quería pensar que la chiquilla iba detrás de…

.

* * *

Continuará.


End file.
